


We're the ones who had it all

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asshole Frank Iero, Ghost Mikey Way, Hurt, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Ray Toro, this is my first fic so vampires help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank and Gerard were best friends in high school but their friendship falls apart after they go to college. Ray is hurt by someone from the past and turns Gerard into a vampire to get revenge but they end up living together and becoming good friends. Until one day when Gerard reunites with Frank and his world gets turbulent.





	We're the ones who had it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry but 1st person view is not something I want for this story so I decided to change it. Also, I added more details to the chapter because it felt half-assed before. Hope you will enjoy this more

It was the last day of summer break. Frank and Gerard were sitting on the roof of an abandoned house hidden in the woods, watching the sun slowly set and stars appear. Frank’s face was soft and calm. He looked at Gerard with his shiny hazel eyes, there was something more in them, an emotion he couldn’t name but it made his heart drop because he knew it wasn’t good. 

“Gerard, what if this is the end?”, he asked carefully. 

You could hear the tension in his voice when he asked that. Gerard didn't want to admit it but he also thought about the possibility of him and Frank parting ways when they go to university. Gerard is going to art college in New York and Frank is going to Italy to help his uncle with a family job. They will be on different continents and Gerard feared that Frank would forget him. 

“I want to believe that it will not be the end", Gerard started and Frank visibly relaxed, "You are my best friend Frank and you will always be, no matter how far away."

Gerard's voice was shaking and he was scared because reality just hit him. His eyes were watering just at the thought of losing Frank and never hearing of him again. Frank saw the tears in his eyes and his face fell. He hugged him tightly and whispered into Gerard's neck: "I will never forget you, Gerard. You made my high school years best ones of my life and thank you for that. You were always there for me and you helped me find reasons to keep going. You are my best friend and nothing will change that."

After that, he broke down crying. They kept hugging until they fell asleep on the roof. When they woke up the next morning Gerard went to the airport with Frank to say a proper goodbye. Frank looked sad just like he was on their first day of high school before they knew each other and before Gerard tried to put him in his comic. Gerard's heart was breaking when he hugged him one last time.

"Bye for now I guess. Take care of yourself and good luck in school you are going to be the best artist in the world I'm sure about that.", Frank didn't wait for Gerard to say his goodbye. He just turned around and went inside of an airplane. 

"Bye Frankie." is all Gerard managed to say, standing in the middle of a busy airport looking at the spot Frank was standing at a few minutes ago.

...

_Almost a year later in Gerard's apartment_

It was 4 am and Gerard was trying to finish his art project. He was dirty from charcoal and his eyes were tired and heavy. It was extremely quiet and it kinda creeped him out. His left eye started hurting from looking at the paper so he tried focusing on the dark hallway but then he saw something standing there. He put his project down on the bed next to him. The moonlight from the hallway window spilt over the room enough for Gerard to see the person standing there. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. It must be that he hasn't slept in 2 days so it must be that. His heart was beating violently and cold sweat washed over him. He couldn't see the face of the person so he was even more scared. Soon the person started walking towards his bedroom and Gerard felt panic building up in him. He was frozen in place and his mind was foggy, his limbs felt like they were tied to the bed and full of concrete.

“Don’t be scared, Gerard, I’m not here to hurt you.” 

Gerard was even more scared now. That voice was familiar. When the person entered the room Gerard instantly recognised him. He knew that fluffy afro and that kind face. 

"Ray? Why are you here?" Gerard's voice was shaky and tired. He wasn't sure why would Ray be here or how he got inside. For fuck's sake, he hadn't seen him since high school ended so what does he want.

"I came here because I had to. Someone close to you made a promise to me but they broke it. So now I came to take something they love the most, you"

Hid head was pounding and fear radiated through the room. This didn't make any sense. Ray must be joking right? BUt before Gerard could ask more questions Ray grabbed him and buried his fangs deep into Gerard's neck. Gerard was screaming and fighting but Ray was strong and soon everything went silent and black.   


...

_2 years later_

“Gerard, sometimes you are fucking stupid and that idea is the proof of that.", Ray said, disapprovingly shaking his head and watching Gerard jump around the apartment.

"It's not stupid and you know it motherfucker." Gerard defended himself. "We are immortal vampires, working at a cemetery would be the best job in the world, c' mon don't be a drag!" After the night Gerard was turned he realized that there are some perks of being an undead being and one of those things was talking to ghosts. It was fun finding ghosts because they were the only ones who wanted to communicate with creatures like them. He was still bitter about what happened and even after 2 years of living with him, Ray still hasn't told him why he did it.

"Why don't we go grab a coffee so I can think better?" is all Ray said before throwing a jacket at Gerard. "C' mon I found a new place that is not that far away, you will like it."

Ray was right about that part. The coffee shop was small and old. It gave the horror vibes and Gerard loved that. It felt like Gerard belonged inside and he was right. Inside it was even better. There was fake blood splattered all over the floor and walls, lots of fake cobweb and knives stabbed in walls. It looked like it came from one of Gerard's comic books. They sat next to a fake skeleton and waited for someone to notice them and soon the short waiter came to take their order.

Gerard's breath stopped. There in front of him stood someone he thought disappeared forever. Ray told him that he was dead but that couldn't be true because he was standing in front of him, happy and alive...

"Frank? Is-Is that you?", Gerard asked holding back tears.

Frank's smile dropped and he started shaking. "Gerard?"

He threw himself around Gerard but before Gerard could react, he pulled himself away.

"You lied."

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOO this is the first time I'm posting my fic on here! I hope that you will enjoy the story and forgive me for some typos or grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading this chapter <3


End file.
